Goodnight Princess
by SkywardBound
Summary: Sam is dying. How will Finn cope when they have to turn off her life support. Will he go on? Very cute, kind of sad. Rated T for death. Finn/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Just something random I thought of while watching tonights episode :)**

**Wasn't it good :O I wonder what will really happen to Sam? **

**It's quite sad, but really cute, lots of fluff :)**

**Anyways... Much love**

**Clo :)**

**Goodnight Princess.**

She lay on the bed in that same old bleak white room, just as she had for weeks now. He sat there beside her, where he would always be, still desperately hoping, clinging on with all he had, praying for her to open her eyes, to sit up and talk to him, even if it was to insult him. He could bear that, but not this. She just lay there like a broken doll, a shadow of her former self.

Five minutes was all they had left. They had given him five minutes to say his goodbyes to her. Forever. He just sat there holding her hand. There were no words he could have said to her in those final moments. He let the tears come; he had nothing to hide from her.

Why them? Why did they have so little time? When it could have happened to anyone why her? She was so alive! Her candle burned brighter. But now it had almost burnt out.

He twisted the ring on her finger and gave a brief smile. They had got married just weeks ago, before she was taken in to hospital, before her organs had started failing, Before she became a lifeless rag doll, laying there on the bed on which she was to die. He had proposed to her as soon as she told him, telling her that he wanted to be with her in every way possible. He had made love to her for the first time on their wedding night. He smiled remembering the way his princess had looked that night, remembering the way she had touched him, the way her voice sounded, she was perfect to him, and it had been everything he had ever imagined and more. Yes he had been with girls before, but he had never loved them like he did his broken princess, lying there on the bed. They had talked and talked afterwards. She didn't want to die, and that broke his heart. She had so much left to give! Why should her life be viciously ripped away? It wasn't fair! She was supposed to have kids, a job, and a future! Why was fate so cruel! Why did they have to be torn apart just as they had found each other!

A noise behind him startled him out of his reverie. He jumped round still holding firmly onto her hand. He would never let go. The doctors walked slowly up to the bed, their faces grave, solemn with the knowledge of what they were about to do.

"N-no!" He stuttered, his voice laced with tears "You c-can't! You can't t-take her f-from me!" He yelled desperately,

"I'm so sorry, she won't be able to feel the pain anymore, it's better for your wife this way." One of them told him, his face sympathetic, "Now I'm afraid you're going to have to wait outside,"

"No." He said resolutely "I'm staying right here, by her side." The doctors sighed knowing it would be impossible to move him. They both pitied him greatly, he was so young and so in love with this girl, the one whose life they were about to end. They both tried to tell themselves that she was already technically dead, and they were doing her a favour by turning off the life support machine, but the look on this boy's face told them otherwise.

"It's okay Sam," He told her, stroking her hair, "I love you and I'll never leave you, not ever"

The doctors looked at each other, both dreading what came next. The girl's mother outside was crying, tears streaming down her face, as was the man next to her, holding her in his arms. But their emotions were nothing compared to the boy next to her.

The time had come. One of the doctors checked her vitals, and motioned to the other to turn off the machine keeping her alive, holding her down to the earth. He unhooked her IVs and the heart monitor that was steadily beeping flat lined.

"I love you Sam. Forever. Goodnight princess." He managed to choke out. All that he had ever loved, or that had ever loved him was gone. She was gone.

Finn Sharkey had never felt so broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again reader :)<strong>

**What did you think? I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought of it... Constructive critisism always welcome**

**Review :) **

**Thanks xxx**


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! **

**This isn't a chapter, but please take the time to read as it is very important. **

**Lately I've realised that I just have way too much to do, and that I've got way too many fanfics on the go at the same time. School is literally taking over my life, and I haven't been doing so well lately. I've got some major exams coming up and for once in my life I'm actually going to have to get down and do some work for them :S I'm very lazy so yeahh, that kinda sucks :/**

**I've decided to put most, if not all of my fics on a temporary hiatus, at least until I can figure out how to manage my time better. They won't be on hiatus forever, just until I get back on track with school and all that other stuff :S**

**I'll decide which one/s to keep going via a poll on my page. Please vote for your favourite fic there and remember; if this is your favourite, then there's only one way to save it. **

**I am sorry if your favourite fic doesn't get chosen, I'm just very good at starting things I can't finish, and my fanfics are very good examples of this… :/**

**I haven't yet decided when to close the poll, but it won't be very soon, so go vote as much as you like :) You can vote for multiple fics if you like, and there are also some upcoming fic summaries on my profile, which you can also vote for.**

**Again thank you for reading! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! :D**

****P.S I just figured out how to put the poll on my profile... So now you guys can actually vote :') Sorry about that :') Excuse my stupidness... lol please vote****

****P.P.S I'm soooo sorry, I posted the wrong note on this story! I wasn't meant to say that it's up for adoption because it's not :/ Sorry for any confusion!****


End file.
